Knowing the Real You
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Complete.  Robbie thinks about his life and how things changed from the moment he met Jade West until now.  RADE.  R/R.  Enjoy. 2nd Place Winner in the first RADE One Shot Contest!


Title: Knowing the Real You  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: Teen  
>Category: RobbieJade  
>Spoilers: Up to "Terror on Cupcake Street"<br>Summary: Robbie thinks about his life and how things changed from the moment he met Jade West until now.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Nick, and Viacom<p>

I just found out that I came in 2nd for the first Rade One Shot Contest. Thanks to the judges for voting and placing this fic as 2nd. I'm glad you all liked this fic.

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt that you always were against one person? Like from the beginning. Ever since I could remember, there was one girl who fell into that category. And all through school, you knew she was off limits. So you never took time to think about her. You placed her out of your mind, and just forgot about it. Besides, she was never yours to think about it. As I said earlier, we were always against each other, so it never mattered.<p>

But then you flash forward to your junior year of high school. And I know what you're thinking, too much is going on. Junior year is your big get ready for college year. You took your SATs, got your driver's license, and start looking for colleges.

And when I mention college that is where the story starts. Y'see, growing up, I had the normal Jewish upbringing. I had the Bar-Mitzvah, I followed the kosher rules, and I did my time at synagogue. I went to Jewish camps, and learned Hebrew. By the way, if you were to ask me today if I could say any of it, I wouldn't be much help. I remember some words, Shalom, and Mayim, which in case you're interested means hello and water. But that's pretty much all of what I remember.

I'm sorry, if I was getting off topic. But it's easy to remember what you used to know. Reminiscing and nostalgia is always something people tend to enjoy, and even in areas where people get trapped. And when you get trapped, getting unstuck is something that you never felt could happen. Especially in a way, you never felt that you would fall into.

Many years ago, during middle school, I met a girl during my seventh grade year. It was also the year of my Bar-Mitzvah, a year in Judaism, when a boy becomes a man. It is also the first year when I got interested in girls. Problem was that I already had a history where girls never really paid attention to me.

But as I said before, during my seventh grade year, a new girl joined our class. Jade West. Now, I'll admit, when I first met her, I was smitten. I don't know if it was because she was new, or it was because I just found her dark personality enthralling, or maybe it was because she was the first non Jewish girl I ever met. Y'see, I grew up in a Jewish neighborhood. Where I grew up in Los Angeles, Judaism was very important for my private school. And when a non-Jew entered, it was usually because of some higher purpose for their child to enter. And before you ask, why did Jade go here when she wasn't Jewish, it was because her parents needed to send her some more strict. I learned that years later. Jade never liked talking about it, and who could blame her?

The only person who knew was Beck. And Jade made it perfectly clear not to let anyone know about it. She even trapped me into not spreading that truth… I couldn't help but chuckle when I remembered that and seeing how things panned out between the two of us.

Anyway, as I was saying, Jade was new, and I was easily into her. Seeing as how my Bar-Mitzvah was coming up, I thought that would be the perfect time to get to know her. Not to mention, she had no reason to 'hate me' yet.

So, when the time came, I sent out the invitations. And while I did send out a few of my school friends came, not many came from my school. Sure, my cousins came, and even my sick Aunt Ruth came. Which was rare for her to come. But she said she wanted to see me become a man, because when she saw that, she knew I would be able to handle the real responsiblies of life. And before you ask me what they were, I didn't know at that time. But now? I do. Now, I know allot more than when I turned 13.

But that was when I first danced with Jade. Jade came to my Bar-Mitzvah, not knowing what to expect. Sure, she heard that people 'hated me' and that people found me annoying. But Jade argued back saying they didn't even knew the real me. She would say neither did she, but that's because she just never knew me before now.

So, Jade came. And when I saw her in her dress, I couldn't help but stare at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Of course, she wore dark clothes, but that's what suited her. That's what made Jade Jade. And I wouldn't have her any other way.

When the party happened, I made my move. Oh my god. If you saw how nervous I was, you would be able to dig a small hot tub with my sweat being the water. I could only imagine what Jade thought about when she saw my attempt to ask her to dance. But, I eventually got over myself, and I asked her dance.

And we did.

That was also the moment when Jade and I became almost inseparable. Sure, out first few meetings were unsettling. And that's putting it mildly. But we started to hang out. And with each time we met, I could help but feel like my shunning was becoming more and more provincial.

Things were looking good between Jade and me. We were close friends, but after when we reached our next year, things started to fall apart. And it all started when I first got Rex.

Yeah, Rex Powers.

He really did put things out of whack. And even I knew it. But when Rex was a gift. One especially from Aunt Ruth, you knew it was something not to forget out. She knew my love for the muppets, and knew that I idolized Jim Henson. So, she figured if anything, Rex Powers would become my Kermit the Frog. And then when I looked at Rex, I immediately fell in love with him.

And what's really weird was that Jade encouraged my time with Rex. She helped train my ventriloquism. She helped me learn to throw my voice, and she helped me form acts that I could put on. Rex was a welcomed member to my life.

And while my skills with Rex improved, my attempt to 'mend' old friendships, failed. But with each failed friendship, my time with Rex magnified. I was getting pretty good. Jade was actually glad that I found something to do and actually thought that it could be my key to get into Hollywood Arts.

Yeah, that's when I got interested in Hollywood Arts. Y'see, during my time with Jade last year, she kept telling me about the school, and her plans to go their post-graduation. She was serious with her acting, singing, scriptwriting. It was all she would talk about it. And that's why she was so excited when I got Rex. It was her hope that was what would be my way to enter the school.

Jade didn't want to go to Hollywood Arts alone, so she kept trying to get me to learn new or discover new talents. But none were being discovered. That was until Rex came into my life. So, with Rex, Jade and I both got more and more excited about Hollywood Arts.

It would be our way to start over, and be in a place with other talented kids, and not worry about the kids from our private school days.

As graduation approached, we both got more and more excited about Hollywood Arts. And when we both found out that we were accepted, we couldn't believe it. No more problems for us at our private school. We would be able to move on with our lives, and be accepted by people who were like us; talented.

Our status as a nerd and a goth wouldn't jeopardize our lives. We would be able to start fresh.

But as we became freshmen, things changed. And I dove that change Beck Oliver.

Now, before I talk about him. Know that he is a dear friend, and one that I will not forget. We may have had our problems at the beginning, but we moved passed them. And our friendship grew stronger when he and Jade put aside their relationship so that she could be happy with me.

But as I said before, it didn't start off as that.

It was bad in the beginning,

When Jade met Beck, she was instantly attracted to him. Our friendship got weaker each day as her relationship with Beck grew. Of course it didn't help when Rex started to take more and more of my time. Just like how Jade was getting closer to Beck, I was getting closer to Rex. So much closer, that I actually started to believe Rex was a real person.

Rex and I became inseparable. Much like how Jade and I used to be. It actually effected my time at Hollywood Arts as well. People started to know me as the puppet guy. And it was becoming annoying. Outside of few people, no one really hung around with me. And I was used to it. But it wasn't what I was hoping for would happen when Jade and I came to Hollywood Arts.

But what even hurt more was that with each day Jade got to know Beck, her treatment of me deteriorated. It diminished, and things became dangerous sometimes between the two of us.

Rather than try to fix my relationship to Jade, I spent more time with Rex. And with that, Jade and I never really fixed our friendship. We fell apart, and it hurt. It hurt that we couldn't be the same as we used to be.

And it even got to the point where Beck even noticed. So, Beck even tried to help mend our friendship. But it failed with each attempt.

Gone were the days of being best friends with Jade West.

And it was sad. Even to everyone that we knew.

But you want to know what turned it around? You want to know when Jade and I fixed our friendship and what even started to blossom into romance? I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you.

I laughed when I wrote that. But what's even more interesting is that as you read this retrospective, did you realize that Rex wasn't even in my thoughts outside of how we met and how our friendship formed?

Well, it actually has to do with this.

During our Junior year and even from some of our Sophomore year, there were moments when Jade and I reconnected. And no, I don't mean socially, I mean sub-consciously. Jade and I were always being found to be together. While Jade would sometimes ridicule me, it would often be benign.

But what happened was Beck. Beck was in love with Jade. Throughout his relationship with Jade, he saw how distant she got. He saw how sometimes she would look at me, or pay more attention to me. Even if she would never admit it. He wondered why. He even remembered some stuff Jade told him about her past, and while she didn't like talking about it, he did know something was going on. So, he talked to her mom.

And while Jade's mom wasn't really forth telling with Jade's past, he did get enough to know that she went to school with me. He found out that we had a close friendship, and even wondered if something was going on between us.

When he got enough information, he tracked both Jade and myself down. He trapped us in a class room, and forced us to talk.

The three of us sat there. And by three of us, I mean, Jade, myself, and Rex. Jade and I didn't want to talk. But Rex made us. It even to got to the point where Rex was arguing with Jade. When they argued, Jade got furious. Not because it was just Rex talking, but it was also because I wasn't say anything to point out the facts.

Remember when I said Rex was another person? Well, he was. He talked on my behalf. And he even made fun of me, and made snide remarks. Saying that I was a dork, and saying no one would want to hang out with me or date me, or even be in the same room with me.

And that hurt Jade.

It hurt her, because she knew that behind it all, she knew who the real Robbie Shapiro was before Rex Powers. And she realized just how much it was because of her. She realized that because of her time with Beck, my time with Rex got stronger.

Too strong if you asked her.

And she didn't know how to break through to me, and find the true me.

But she did know one thing. It was a long shot, but it was one she had to take. She remembered from a couple years ago that I liked her. But with everything that changed between us, she didn't know if I felt the same way anymore.

So in order to get Rex to shut up, she pinned me against the door and kissed me hard on the lips.

When she pulled back, she saw the shocked expression.

"Say something to me Robbie Shapiro!" She demanded.

With that, something in me snapped. I dropped Rex. Jade looked at me funny.

"Robbie?"

And I gave her a smile that she had long forgotten. I turned her around and kissed her hard too. Her back to the door this time.

When I pulled apart, I looked at her. "What's going on?"

She pulled me to her and kissed me again.

"We're kissing, Idiot."

I smirked. "But Beck?"

We looked at the door together, and noticed Beck standing behind the glass panel.

"Aw crap." I said, shocked.

Jade looked at Beck, and then at me, and then at Beck again.

"This isn't going to go well."

Beck opened the door, a little disturbed, but then had a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Jade asked.

"Because I finally get to see you happy."

"Beck…I…" I began.

He shook his head, "Robbie, it's okay. It's obvious Jade and you need each other."

"But Beck…" Jade said.

But Beck wouldn'y hear it. He walked over to her, and placed a hand upon her cheek. "He makes you happy, Jade. And I'm okay with it. Really. If you two want to be together, be together. I'll be fine." He leaned in and kissed Jade on the forehead. "You two deserve to be happy."

"Don't you?" I asked.

He smirked, "I'll be okay." He gave me his hand. "Treat her well." I took his hand. "But if you ever hurt her. I'll come looking for you."

That said, he gave Jade a smile and me a pat on the back.

"I'll see you two around."

And he left.

Jade turned around and looked at me, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither."

Jade knelt down and picked up Rex. "Sorry about Rex."

I smiled. "Drop him." And she did. I went around her and closed the door again. I turned off the lights and turned back to Jade. "Now where were we?"

She smiled.

"About here."

And then she crushed her lips onto mine.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
